Lunch
by silver-kin
Summary: In which some people get frustrated and then get teased. AbeMihashi.


Everytime I watch this anime, I love it even more. It's the first sport anime I've ever seriously watched and it's wonderful! So, I wanted to try writing something for it but I haven't been able to come up with any ideas yet. Then this scene sort of appeared in my head and I wrote it down. This is my first fic for this fandom, so they may sound a little funny and stuff.

Disclaimer: Ookiku Furikabutte (Big Windup) does not belong to me.

**Lunch**

Abe had a headache.

They were in town, looking for somewhere to eat but Tajima and Izumi couldn't seem to agree on any one place whilst Hanai only made it worse by suggesting more places he claimed to have good food; Mihashi simply agreed with everyone. As a result, they had spent the last forty-five minutes or so walking all over without once coming close to deciding on a place. Now, they were halfway through town and they were _still_ talking about looking around a little more.

Abe sighed; he was tired, hungry and if he had known finding lunch with these people would be this difficult, he would have insisted that they stop at the first stall they found and eaten there. As it is, he had not known and so here they were, five starving teenage boys wandering the streets in search of a supposedly decent place to eat when Abe was sure they had passed at least a dozen of those already.

"This is ridiculous," he muttered under his breath.

Ahead of him, Izumi said, "I still say we should have stopped at the ramen stall earlier."

"And I still say that we should try something new!" insisted Tajima.

"You don't want to try something new. You want to try something completely freakish and weird."

"That's part of the fun! Who knows, we might find something we like."

"A-Abe-kun."

Turning to the boy next to him, Abe said, "Yeah?"

"A-are…a-are you…okay?" Mihashi asked, fidgeting under his gaze as they walked a few paces behind the other three, excluding themselves from the ongoing debate.

"I'm fine," he assured the other. "Just hungry, I guess. We were supposed to eat some time ago."

Mihashi nodded, bobbing his head up and down slightly. Then he started to fidget again, glancing at him before looking away; Abe waited. "Wh-where do…y-you…want to eat, Abe-kun?"

He thought about all the places they had passed in previous hour, running through them in his mind. Finally, he said, "I don't really care anymore. I just want to eat." Mihashi made a small affirmative sound and Abe continued. "This is taking way too long. It shouldn't be this difficult to find a place to eat. It's not like it's going to be our last meal or anything."

Mihashi made another noise in his throat.

Abe couldn't help but sigh again. "Next time Tajima asks us to join him for lunch, we should pretend to be sick. That would save us a lot of trouble."

"Aw, look at that."

"Don't they look cute together?"

Hearing that, Abe looked up to see the wide, teasing grins of Tajima, Izumi and Hanai and promptly felt his face heat up at the words.

"Look, Abe's blushing!"

"I wonder what they were talking about…"

Just as Abe was about to protest, Tajima said, "Hey, Abe. Have you kissed Mihashi?"

He felt blood rush into his face as he tripped on his intended words. "We—you—what?!"

"He did!" the three of them exclaimed at the same time, grinning even wider and laughing. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Mihashi's face had turned redder than a tomato and the pitcher was intently gazing down at the ground.

"Mihashi," Tajima said, startling the boy. "Is Abe a good kisser?"

To which he responded by blushing even harder—if that was even possible—and jerking backwards a few steps, looking everywhere but at Tajima. "It—uh—it—" He glanced at Abe then, probably by accident because he became even more frantic, stuttering incoherent noises instead of words.

The reaction only broadened the batter's grin and he took a step forward. "Ne, ne. Is he?"

"Tajima! You're supposed to be deciding where we eat!" Abe interrupted, trying to draw attention back to the original topic.

Ignoring him, Tajima said to the pitcher, "Abe's the jealous type, right? How do you think he'll react if I kiss you?"

"WHAT???" was all Abe could think of saying as Mihashi swayed dangerously, looking like he might faint on the spot. That is until he realised that Tajima was being serious and was already advancing towards the dizzied boy. "NO!!!!" He grabbed Mihashi's arm and yanked him out of harm's way, not caring if he was acting exactly the way they were expecting him to.

Tajima laughed, backing away with his arms around his stomach towards the other two laughing boys. "Relax! I'm only kidding."

Kidding or not, Abe had had enough. Dragging the still blushing Mihashi with him, he stalked briskly away from the three, intending to get as far away from them as possible. His fingers still held Mihashi's arm in a firm grip and the other stumbled along him as he tried to put as much distant between them and the others in the shortest amount of time.

He should have known they would start on the subject again—at school, at practice; they did it at least twice a day. In fact, he was rather surprised that they hadn't brought it up sooner. Still, that didn't mean he liked it, especially since they only did it to annoy him.

_Of course teasing Mihashi is a bad thing to do, Abe, but a chance to tease you is way too good to pass up._

From behind them, he could hear Izumi yell out, "Hey, come on! Don't ditch us again!"

The others could do whatever they wanted; he and Mihashi were going to get some food.

**End**

Because teasing Abe seems like a fun thing to do. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Thank you for your time!


End file.
